User talk:BubblesxBoomer4ever
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Powerpuff Girls: Action Time Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BubblesxBoomer4ever page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunnyboo50 (Talk) 23:39, August 26, 2010 Welcome!!! Hello, there! I can see your new here! Welcome, I'm the creator of this wiki. Once I heard there was a new series I created this wiki, and the person gave me the list of episodes for the entire series and the following characters. So you can edit pages, create blogs, and delicate your userpage with your favorite pictures. Enjoy! Leave a message on My Talk Page, if you want. ☆ ☆Introduce Yourself☆ Can you introuduce to somebody sweet here! Her username is Seddie Lover. She's a really nice girl and one of my closest friends. I bet you'll be great friends with her. Helloz! Daisy56 'Buttercup! She's the toughest fighter!! (And my metaphorical twin!!!) 01:07, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Yello! Hello! Yello! My name's Daisy, but really Suzy, but I prefer Daisy ever since being little! It's a very pleasure to meet you! I also hope to be nice friends with you! The PPGs rule! Helloz! I probably did not introduce myself well, but let me do that now: Helloz! My user name "Daisy56" suggests that my name is Daisy, but it is not, I prefer not to reveal my true identity. I am not a little kid, I am almost 13, but I do admit that I like to have fun and act like one ^. You can see I use a large amount of vocabulary words, but I'm just trying to make my point. I hope we can be great friends!! 'Daisy56 'Buttercup! She's the toughest fighter!! (And my metaphorical twin!!!) 01:24, August 27, 2010 (UTC) You aren't offended or anything, are you? Because I hate giving a bad impression. It makes me feel depressed that I made someone feel bad. :( 'Daisy56 'Buttercup! She's the toughest fighter!! (And my metaphorical twin!!!) 01:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry! It's just that sometimes people ignore my responses on their blogs on other wikis, so I like to post them on their talk pages so they notice my sorrys when they log in again. 9.9 I still hope we can be friends. 'Daisy56 'Hoy quiero alcanzar todo lo que deseo......... 01:34, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I cahnged it right now like it is. I watch the Spanish version of the Powerpuff Girls Z a lot, so, yeahz. 'Daisy56 'Hoy quiero alcanzar todo lo que deseo......... 01:38, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Okayz, fine, but it's not like it said anything bad, it's just some lyrics from the opening song; it says "Today I want to reach everything that I wish for...", but okayz :) 'Daisy56 'Hoy quiero alcanzar todo lo que deseo......... 01:42, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Done :) 'Daisy56 'Wow Wow Yeah, Sunshine Power 01:45, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Anytime, buddy :) 'Daisy56 'Wow Wow Yeah, Sunshine Power 01:51, August 27, 2010 (UTC) So anyways....do you watch Powerpuff Girls Z? 'Daisy56 'Wow Wow Yeah, Sunshine Power 01:54, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Random lol XD 'Daisy56 'Wow Wow Yeah, Sunshine Power 01:56, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Nice Job! Keep up the good work, BubblesxBoomer4ever! And I totally love your blog! Sweet!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! GREAT!! By the way..... By the way, how come I can't see the comments on your blog? What happen? Please leave a message on My Talk Page. Heyz. 'Daisy56 'Wow Wow Yeah, Sunshine Power 00:24, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Fight on PPGs Wiki As I went on The PPGs Wiki, I saw a conflict between Daisy56 and Bonker333. What's up? Please leave a message on My Talk Page. I don't know what to do!!! 'Daisy56 'Wow Wow Yeah, Sunshine Power 13:30, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Do You want to delicate your userpage? So BubblesxBoomer4ever, do you want to delicate your userpage with all your favorite pictures here and all your pictures on different websites and wikis? Please leave a message on My Talk Page. Thankz for helping me out!! :) 'Daisy56 'Wow Wow Yeah, Sunshine Power 16:47, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thakz! It took a long time to get it that way! 'Daisy56 'Wow Wow Yeah, Sunshine Power 16:59, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey!☆ How's Season 3 going? Please write back on My Talk Page. Awesome!!!! Fav Couple! Who's your favorite Powerpuff and Rowdyruff Boy couple? Is it: Brick + Blossom, Boomer + Bubbles, or Butch or Buttercup? Please leave a message on My Talk Page. Hello! Hello! Yello! Nice to see you again! What's New?! Hello! Yello! Nice to see you, hee hee! It's great to see you again! So what's new?! I'm getting ready to make new blogs! You are free to see them! I don't know..I think I got that form watching PPGZ in Japanese, 'cause instead of saying Powerpuff Girls Z, they sometimes say Powerpuff Girl''z. [[User:Daisy56|'''Daisy56]]Don't make me get out my rubber chainsaw! ;) 21:36, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I Was...... I was just watching the Powerpuff Girls Z on youtube. I always watch it when I'm sad. Doing..... What I was doing was helping a wiki that wasn't working out so good. It needn't help, so I put stuff that will help out. Please write back. Favorite PPGs: Action Movie? What is your favorite movie in the second series so far? Mine is The Over Dimension and the Season 5 movie that I'm about to put on the wiki soon. Tell me!☆ Help with Category:Episodes please? 'Kay Oh, can you please help put categories for episodes for Season 3 please? Just put for the episodes, Category:Episodes. Okay. I'm on Level 11 [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]FusionFall Rulez!! 02:23, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Awesome!!! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]FusionFall Rulez!! 12:06, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Check my new blog!! It's extremely cute! Nice! Of course! Anything to help person who wants someone. You're welcome! ◎A Special Surprise☆ You are such a good person here, that I have a special surprise for you, I know you'll like it¡¡¡¡ 'kay, oh, what's your favorite Rockette Girl?☆◎□◇ ☆○◇△Awesome○◇◎☆ Mine is all of them. Check out my new blog. How are you? I'm real sorry I was just trying to make you goes an adminster, but I guess you don't deserve it now for yelling at me! And ya know I could block you! So be careful the result here can leave you to get blck for a week or 2. Besides, before you and Daisy56 got here, made Seddie LOver an adminster since I known her for two months, and she's a bubbly true friend. Hello! Yello! Did someone called? Of course, it's you! So what do you want? Well, okay. I made some new roles that everybody here who should real first. So, I forgot how to made someone an adminster, so I need so help to do so. Do you know. Please leave a message on My Talk Page.